


In A Gay Way

by silksinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Love, M/M, Yule Ball, best friend-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/silksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yule ball Dean/Seamus story of how dean finally has to man up and admit his crush, and Seamus takes the confession a whole lot better than Dean had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Gay Way

There were always excited whispers in the corridors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the announcement of the yule ball had taken things to a whole new level. All anyone was talking about was who had a date and who didn't, but as expected the gossip that spread fastest was who had been turned down. Of course there were plenty of girls, and Dean was attractive enough (although he didn't believe it himself) to have a wide selection to choose from but there was only one person in the whole school that he wanted. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang included. And unfortunately for dean that person was his best friend Seamus Finnigan. Shay wasn't exactly straight but he wasn't necessarily gay either. When people asked about his sexuality his usual response was: "I don't give a flying fuck and you shouldn't either. Unless you're interested?" at which point he would give them a smirk that was slightly more creepy than sexy. Despite the fact that Shay seemed to like boys and girls equally, Dean didn't think he stood a chance. Just because someone was into guys didn't mean they liked any guy. Especially not the guy they'd been best friends with for the past four years. To put it simply Dean was in a very bad mood and the rumours weren't helping.

His mood didn't improve through the rest of transfiguration and he left in a daze, his only thought being to get as far away from the rest of the students as possible. He eventually found some blessed peace and quiet halfway around the lake, hidden in a small copse of trees. He sat down at the foot of an alder and dropped his school bag next to him.

It was time to do some serious thinking. He'd always had a crush on Shay, but this was taking things too far. He had to go to the dance or people would notice. He had to have a date or people would notice. And he absolutely had to act like he was happy when Seamus went with some random girl or people would really notice. All together it was an impossible task and Dean didn't know what to do.

"You alright?" A familiar voice spoke up behind him. Dean groaned. Of course Shay would show up now of all times.

"I'm fine, Shay" he responded quietly, hoping Shay would just leave. But of course he didn't. Why should he? They were best mates after all.

"Yeah you're definitely lying," Shay said around the huge chunk of bread that he had just shoved in his mouth. He, unlike Dean, had actually bothered to grab some food from the great hall before fleeing the crowds. He sat down next to Dean with a soft thud. Dean didn't look at him. He couldn't. He was sure if he looked at Shay he would lose all control and ruin everything. When Dean didn't respond Seamus decided to change the subject and of course the thing that came to his mind first was the same thing that was on everyone's mind: the yule ball.

"So d'you have a date for the ball yet?" he asked, poking Dean in the ribs with his elbow. His joking manner didn't match his thoughts at all. Seamus hated the idea of Dean going to the ball with anyone but himself, but Dean was his best friend and appearances had to be kept up.

Of course this only fanned the flames of Dean's black mood. He couldn't take it anymore. Especially not from Seamus.

"No. I don't. And I don't want to talk to you about the stupid ball so can you please just leave me alone for gods sake!" Dean's voice had risen until he was shouting, and just as the first tear started to slip down his cheek he turned and ran.

*******

Dean had skipped the rest of his classes and instead spent the afternoon curled up in the corner of a deserted classroom. He had found some old pillows and a few blankets and dragged them into a corner to create a little nest. He had finally decided not to go to the ball in the first place. He could get some candies on the next Hogsmeade trip to make himself ill and spend the day in the hospital wing. It wouldn't exactly be fun but at least he wouldn't have to watch Shay snogging some girl.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He froze. No one knew he was here and this classroom hadn't been used in years. The handle started to turn and then the door opened with a small shriek of hinges in desperate need of oil. It took dean a minute to make out who it was in the dim light, but he was somehow unsurprised to find it was Shay. Seamus was the only one who could've found him, never mind how he managed it.

As soon as his eyes locked on Dean he was talking a mile a minute. He was kneeling in front of Dean in a matter of seconds, words tumbling over each other in their attempt to escape his mouth.

"Dean! Oh my god! Are you ok? I've been so worried! You missed class! And you ran off earlier and I don't know what I said but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm so horrible at things sometimes and I just blow everything up like that and I don't want to lose you. You're too important. Please, whatever I said, please forgive me!"

"Shay... no no no don't cry!" He reached out to wipe the tears from his best friends cheeks. "Shay it wasn't your fault. I was upset and I snapped at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry."

Seamus looked up at Dean through his lashes to murmur, "Are you sure it wasn't my fault?"

"Yeah Shay, I'm sure. It had absolutely nothing to do with you." Dean looked away trying not to let Seamus see the truth in his eyes.

"Dean you're a terrible liar," The statement was familiar, The same words Seamus had said a million times over. But this time Dean didn't laugh and ruefully agree. Instead he turned his head away and avoided Seamus's gaze.

"Dean tell me why I upset you!" Seamus insisted.

"No Shay it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I..." Dean wasn't sure how to continue. But he had started and it seemed like now he had to finish. He closed his eyes so as not to see the moment their friendship ended, and plunged ahead "Shay I really like you. And I don't mean the way you're my best mate and I like you. I mean like in a gay way. I like you. And it was just... with the yule ball and everything..." Dean trailed off as he felt a small tear escape his closed eye and slide down his cheek. He expected at any moment for Seamus to slap him, so he flinched when he felt Shay's fingers touch his skin, wiping the tears away.

"Hey, Dean, look at me." Shay's voice was laced with concern and when Dean opened his eyes he saw the same expression mirrored in Shay's beautiful green eyes which were a whole lot closer than Dean had expected. Dean suddenly forgot how to breath, while Seamus continued to run his thumb over Dean's cheek, wiping away the last stray tears. His other had found Deans, lacing their fingers together a squeezing tightly. "Dean... I've wanted to say this for a while now but I never thought I had a chance. Dean... I like you. I really like you. And I don't mean the way you're my best mate and I like you. I mean like in a gay way. I like you. And... would you maybe go to the yule ball with me?"

Dean opened his mouth but quickly realized he couldn't speak because he hadn't remembered how to breath yet. He nodded his head violently as an alternative to speaking, and reveled in the huge grin that spread across Shay's face. The grin quickly disappeared though, replaced by a heavy blush and a slight stutter as the boy shyly asked the one question he'd wanted to ask for so long.

"Ca-can I-- Can I kiss you?"

Dean blushed too and a sweet smile crossed his lips. He nodded and closed his eyes as Shay leaned in. Their lips brushed together sweetly and when they pulled away a few minutes later they were still blushing and smiling like idiots. Which was, of course, a perfect description of two boys who were kissing in the corner of an abandoned classroom.


End file.
